


Silence

by hyliank8



Series: Sanster Experiment AU Collection [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Major Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mute Sans (Undertale), PTSD trigger, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sanster Experiment AU, W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, gaster has traumatized sans into being unable to speak, more angsty high fic from k8, obviously, shock collar, technically it's an open ending..............................., this is a pattern . we're all used to this at this point right. sans suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliank8/pseuds/hyliank8
Summary: Gaster has always forced S-01 to be quiet, no matter how much he's hurting his experiment.  Years stuck in a remote-controlled shock collar have ensured that S-01 won't make the tiniest whimper no matter how much pain he's in, physically or emotionally.Gaster just wants to *make sure* that's the case.(Sanster Experiment AU)
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Sans, W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Sanster Experiment AU Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905070
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> i've found that it's rly easy to write when i'm high so i'm too incoherent for explanations once more, but here's some sans suffering. the first instance of papyrus being in the experiment au!! amazing
> 
> enjoy pain

"So? What'll it be, S-01?" The Doctor gives a deplorable smirk, raising his hand to show off the remote in his grasp. “Shall I go through with this experiment?”

Despite his perpetually brave demeanor, P-03 shivers visibly from his place strapped in against the metal examination table. S-01 clenches his hands into trembling fists, feeling more helpless than he ever has. He _knows_ Gaster won’t listen to his signing, but he has to try.

 _‘no, please_ ,’ S-01 signs shakily. His soul is shuddering with terror. If Gaster sets the electric current high enough, P-03 won’t survive. He’s been weak for days from the lack of food, and his normally-hearty HP has been down to dangerous levels recently from the rough physical experiments.

“Of course, if you tell me to stop, I will.” Gaster’s smirk grows into a horrible, knowing grin.

S-01’s soul feels like it’s going to tear itself in half.

“Brother... it’s okay,” P-03 says, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. “It’s going to be okay.”

That makes it hurt more. That his brother is trying to comfort him, even when _he’s_ the one hooked up to a torture machine.

S-01 has never experienced that before. Someone trying to comfort him, someone trying to take care of him.

Someone loving him.

He’s going to lose it again.

 _‘please don’t hurt him_ ,’ S-01 signs desperately, his arms trembling. He clasps his hands together in a begging motion, his eyes filled with terrified tears.

“If you want him to live so badly, why don’t you speak up?” Gaster makes no effort to mask the mocking in his tone.

S-01’s eyes squeeze shut. _just speak!_ He feels his mind screaming at him. _talk, make a sound, anything!_

But the moment he manages to force open his mouth, the memories hit him like a freight train.

The pain, the _endless_ pain when he disobeys the doctor’s orders to stay silent. The collar activating, sending white-hot electricity through his body, the shock periods becoming longer and longer the more times he fails to keep quiet. The blinding agony, the certainty that this will be his end.

 _don’t make a sound, don’t make a sound,_ the mantra in S-01’s mind is a whisper, but it roars in his skull at the volume of a tormented scream. He sucks in a breath, and even that is silent—

_Gaster holds him down, forcing his fingers inside of his magic  
don’t make a sound   
Gaster bites his neck hard enough to make him bleed, groaning at the taste of his pain  
don’t cry out   
Gaster thrusts inside of him, S-01’s magic tearing for him  
be silent   
He hears a crunch as Gaster’s grip finally crushes his wrist  
don’t scream. don’t sob. don’t beg for him to stop  _

S-01 wheezes, clutching his skull as more tears run down his cheeks, unable to handle all of it at once. _no, no,_ if he doesn’t use his voice his brother is going to _die! **speak up!**_

 _‘don’t,’_ S-01 signs shakily, struggling to breathe in his panic. _‘please don’t take him away from me again!’_

S-01 can barely see through his tears, but the spark of something sadistic flaring in Gaster’s eyes is impossible to miss. 

“Well, that’s all up to you, S-01,” Gaster says, keeping the remote raised as he puts his thumb over the trigger.

“And it looks like you’ve made your choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmm i wonder why i named the fic this >:)  
> if ur wondering what he means by "again" exactly,, this is P-03....... i wonder what happened to P-02? 🙈
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/K8Maybe)  
> [tumblr](https://hyliantimelordin221b.tumblr.com/)
> 
> if u comment i love uuu sm


End file.
